The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, and botanically called ×Heucherella. This new variety is given the cultivar name ‘HERTN041’. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae.
The claimed plant resulted from crossing Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,348), as the seed parent, with massed pollen from a group of experimental, proprietary Tiarella hybrids. As such, the exact pollen parent is unknown.